


AKA Playtime

by FaithWordBound (orphan_account)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Control, Psychological Torture, child endangerment, possibly some minor character deaths if he's in the mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FaithWordBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgrave cheats death a second time unbeknownst to Jessica Jones and her friends. Years later he comes back with vengeance in mind and a new obsession– Jessica and Luke Cage's six year old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind when I thought what if Kilgrave didn't die in the last episode. What feats of terror and creepiness could the greatest Marvel villain onscreen achieve if he were still alive!? Obviously, still not world domination...it had to be something more personal and painful. And then I thought...Jessica and Luke had a kid, right?

Karen _should_ be back at the hospital on her coffee break gushing to her best friend about the new baby she just settled down. But she had orders and the job came first. It was why she was half jogging down the wet, littered street in the middle of the night still in her scrubs, manila folder tucked carefully under her arm. A gust of Autumn wind sent her into a fit of shivers but she did not stop. Purple and yellow light glistened on the black pavement and warmth bathed her. Karen made it, a feeling of completeness invaded her insides like soup on a cold day. However, it left a bitter aftertaste on her tongue.

She opened the door to a small, upscale café about half an hour from the hospital she worked at. It would have been an hour on foot but she jogged halfway, her poor old heart was beating erratically and she was so parched. But that wasn’t important right now. Neither was her worry apparently. Whether that elation she was feeling right now was from fulfilling that scrawny British bastard’s orders, because this horrifying ordeal was almost over with she couldn’t quite place.

Karen caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Her wrinkles were more pronounced, glassy eyes that resembled her no good ex husband after too many beers, pink scrubs with smiling flowers that mocked her. They looked more genuine and real than she’s felt in the past 48 hours. She ignored the smiling blonde who inquired where she wanted to sit and made her way over to Kilgrave. A tiny, tiny part niggled in the back of her mind wanting to scream out for help at the ignorant, laughing customers. But they were all engrossed in their own conversations and food to pay an old woman like her any mind.

Kilgrave’s eyes widened with glee as he spotted her. The man leaned forward as she sat down, tongue peeking between his teeth as he thrusted his hand forward with a “gimme” motion. He ran his fingers across the top and wriggled his eyebrows. Karen swallowed nervously, bile rose in her throat and burned her tongue.

“Oh…” Kilgrave breathed after he slid the first photo out. “Oh, she is _cute_! Isn’t she?” He turned the photo around and Karen nodded wordlessly. “Well, as far as kids go.” He shrugged, looking at the photo once more. “Mostly, I think newborns all look like fat deformed pigs.” Kilgrave set the photo down and looked at the other information Karen had gathered for him tonight. “ _Danielle_ ,” he said slowly, his eyes rolling to the ceiling as he hummed her name once more. “I like it. Rolls off the tongue!” Kilgrave grinned.

“Please…” Karen could scream for joy as she finally found her voice which had been taken away from her for two days. She licked her cracked, dry lips. “ _Please_ don’t hurt that little girl.” Images flashed in her mind of her own little girl…well, she was hardly little anymore as she’d gone off to college a few months ago. But in Karen's eyes all she could see was Rebecca stumbling into her arms for the first time.

“Shut it,” Kilgrave mumbled, exasperated. Her breath quickened, even though she’s been under his control for a while now her quick compliance to his commands still terrified her. It made her wonder if he even knew her name, and how often he’d done this before and to whom. Was he a baby snatcher? A kidnapper seeking ransom? Or was this personal?

“She has her _bitch_ of a mother’s eyes,” he muttered. “I quite like them on Danielle though.” He spoke the child’s name again slowly, almost reverent.

Kilgrave grinned, lips on the mouth of his teacup, pausing he stared boredly at her. “You’re done here.” Karen sighed in relief as he waved her away, but before she could get too far Kilgrave snapped his fingers. Her shoulders tensed and if the man had ordered her not to cry anymore the first time she’d met him that’s what Karen would be doing right now. Kilgrave jerked his head, “get over here. C'mon.” His tinny, cheerful voice made her knees weak but she couldn’t disobey his command. “Closer. _That’s_ it.” He lowered his voice. “Now. Walk back towards the hospital for ten minutes and then bash your head nonstop against a brick wall.”

Karen swiftly turned and walked out of the café doing exactly what she was told. During her walk she thought of her daughter. Tried to stop herself from bashing her head against the wall. But she just had to! She _had_ to. Her daughter’s laughter fluttered through her mind but the need Kilgrave instilled is stronger than the need to live for herself or her daughter. She thought of calling or texting Rebecca, something really quick but…no. The more she tried to fight the tighter her heart became.

Six minutes away.

An even stronger surge of panic shot through her making her trip over a crack but not stop. Even when a sweet young man asked if she was alright. The child. Danielle. Oh god, dear god…what will he do to that little girl? What did _she_ do!? Why did she do that? Why couldn’t she tell him no? This is all her fault. Maybe if she had been stronger. Fought harder somehow. But she had been so tired and disappointed in herself whenever she tried. She was so stupid and weak! No wonder her daughter left to a different state to go to college. She was an embarrassment. A fool!

Two minutes away.

She tried to think of something else. Anything other than what she desired. Tried to think of more happy thoughts, but she knew what would truly make her feel okay.

Karen banged her head against the wall. It felt painful. It felt good. She did it again and nearly fell back at the impact, she charged forward again and again and again. The sound was horrible and grated at her ears. Her eyes fluttered and warmth pooled down her eyelashes making it harder.to open her eyes. Making it hard to see. But she didn’t stop. Couldn’t stop. He told her not to stop. She tried to hold onto the memory of her daughter. Of the picture of that precious baby girl he had showed her. But all she saw was darkness. She felt cold. Her ears were buzzing. Someone was screaming.

The last thing Karen remembers is his command and the satisfaction she felt at fulfilling it.

 

°•°JJ•°•

 

 

Kilgrave shuffled several papers back into the folder and into his jacket.

Patience was not Kilgrave’s strong suit. At all

Apparently, it wasn’t Jessica’s either as she’d gotten herself knocked up by her indestructible boyfriend not even a full year after he ‘died'– again. Under all that hatred and hurt Kilgrave felt he got clever. Kept his distance even as his legs wanted nothing more than to carry him to his smiling ex. She duped him once before and he wouldn’t fall for it again. One load of bullets into his chest later that pushed him into the cold, dark waters had proven him right. He had blacked out momentarily from the second impact but his men – ones that he paid – had kept him afloat.

Jessica had been distracted with the group and Patsy going at it once more as soon as she shot the first bullet into him. He left her a mangled body behind, she’d probably get a kick out of thinking he got ripped apart by sharks. It was all an elaborate show, from the security boat in the water to the blood flowing out of his police issued vest.

He still held no power over Jessica Jones.

It consumed him.

The number of times he daydreamed about having her body ripped apart by one her little friend’s bare hands. He had plenty of time to think about all kinds of scenarios while his extremely bruised torso healed. Had all kinds of plans in mind to watch her suffer that didn’t involve controlling her. Just good old fashioned torture in a room strong enough to contain her. The big guy she fucked pounding down on her rib cage for 24 hours. Patsy would come in later and peel the bruises off with the sharpest, smallest knife and frame it on the wall. Let her see how it feels like. To be tortured by the people you thought were supposed to love you.

Kilgrave had to take a break though, he had no real, solid plan to take them all down. He was exhausted and sore and bitter and still a little heartbroken.

A year and a half later he set foot back in the United States.

It was then that he learned Jessica Jones had a _kid_ now. A few months old going by his sources. And she was _married_. The first thought that came to mind was to order a hit on the disgustingly happy couple and their child. Or better yet, have her husband Luke do it himself. It seemed like Jessica was capable of loving and caring about everyone but him. Even after he tried so _fucking_ hard to please her.

Then something sweeter took place. A sort of calm that could only be reached when you’re absolutely _livid_. The beginnings of a plan that was truly mad yet brilliant which he just couldn’t resist. It would be his big entrance back into the world after keeping such a low profile for so long. It would be his coup de grâce to her, the awaited climax in taking down that heartless, lying bitch he’d opened his heart up to for good.

Kilgrave stood and buttoned his jacket, two men and a woman from different tables followed suit as he sauntered out of the building. One of his men opened the back door to a silver Acura. No. Patience was not his strong suit. And that was the problem. Because he’d have to _wait_ until Jessica got really attached to that kid and felt safe. Not only that but he was inexperienced and powerless with babies! He’d have to wait for the little bugger to learn how to take care of herself and understand language somewhat. And the crying, geez, he wouldn’t be able to handle that. However, she also had to be young enough to fall under his influence without having to use his powers all the time. Kilgrave huffed impatiently. It will be worth it. _She_ would be worth it. Because he couldn’t deny the thrill he felt when he saw that photo of little Danielle Cage.

He didn’t even like children– despised them really. But this one was different. This one was _Jessica’s_.

 

°•°JJ•°•

 

 

“Hand me today’s photos of Danielle.” One of his men placed them in his outstretch hand. Kilgrave plopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. The woman of the household handed him a glass of wine, a smile on her ruby red lips. He could smell salmon being cooked. The wife tried her hand at cooking yesterday. It was horrid. Kilgrave had spat it out and told her to cut off the fingers she used to chop the too large vegetable dices in her stir fry. He chuckled quietly as he remembered the joke about chicken fingers before telling the husband to order in Chinese.

Everything needed to be perfect. So much _planning_. He had backup plans for his backup plans. Maybe he’d take a vacation and head to Asia. He’s been cooped up far too long. He marvelled at the significant change he’s been through over the past decade. First, he willingly gave up the nightlife and beautiful women for a serious relationship with Jessica. Now he’s fawning over her child and looking at baby pictures. He’d stopped by Jessica and Luke’s place for more intimate visits every now and then, of course. Not too close though, just near the playground or her nanny took her for a stroll. He wanted – no, _needed_ to see Danielle regularly nowadays. Wanted to know everything about her. But she didn’t do much of anything yet so it could get a bit boring now and then. He was involved in her life as much as her parents were.

Sometimes he’d get to hear Danielle’s unintelligible blubbering over a tapped phone, or video footage of her jumping for joy whenever a dog or cat trotted by on an outing. Hell, Kilgrave’s practically already in her life now that he thinks about it. When Danielle had her second birthday he purchased the latest and comfiest purple ensembles for the child. One came with a knitted hat to cover her ears and the other had stripes. And he purchased it himself! In person and with his own money even. A woman who was friendly but not too close to Jessica and Luke had delivered the gift.

“Dinner’s ready, sir.” The husband informed him.

“Great. Let’s hope it’s better than your wife’s.” He swung his legs off the coffee table and stood with a flourish. Kilgrave looked around the room and laughed. “C'mon everybody,” he gesticulated a smile across his lips. “Smile! It’s a wonderful night.”

 

°•°JJ•°•

 

**Four Years Later**

 

“ _Fuck_!” Jessica groaned. She had nearly tripped over a dent in the carpet, she stomped down on the offending bump. Taken down by carpet. Not exactly one of her best moments of late. Something that sounded between a squeak and gasp came to her left and she whipped her head around. Danielle stood at the top of the stairs, eyes slitted accusingly as she crossed her arms. It reminded Jessica so much of herself that it never failed to make her snort and mimic the action.

“You said a swear word.”

“Shi–" Jessica caught herself. "Yeah, well…don’t tell dad and there’s an extra chocolate chip cookie on your plate tonight.” Jessica narrowed her eyes as her daughter hummed thoughtfully and tapped a finger on her chin. One intense stand-off moment later Danielle nodded in agreement. She barreled down the stairs in her red and yellow light up sneakers and orange overalls.

“I should call the cops on you, y'know?” Jessica sniffed, her foot came against the wall stopping Danielle in her place. “Bribing your own like that is such an uncool move.”

The girl giggled and swooped under her jean clad leg. No remorse whatsoever for the woman who gave her life.

Jessica _never_ imagined her life going like this. Ever. But it wasn’t a bad gig. For the first time Jessica felt a bit of peace. No, she didn’t save the day all the time in the work place or at home, some nights she couldn’t sleep but she was _better_. No more blacking out from too much cheap whiskey or self hatred or survivor’s guilt.

She was scared as hell when she found out she was pregnant though. Her and Luke were just at the top of their game, making a name for themselves and neither planned on slowing down anytime soon. That meant a lot of enemies and she was unsure about bringing a baby into that. But Jessica was also hopeful to bring some good into the world, even if it was coming from two people who had seen the worse. And they did that– her and Luke. And like Trish said countless times once she found out, everything will turn out all right.

“So, are you and daddy going to be giving me the cookie?” Danielle inquired with the lilt she used when trying to dig up some dirt.

“Actually, _squirrel_ girl is coming over with Lucy tonight.” Danielle squirmed happily in her seat. “Well, now I know where your parents stand in your life. Right under rabid little beasts who throw acorns at people.” Jessica joked.

“I’ll call you and daddy,” she said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t try and butter me up.” Jessica handed her a glass of orange juice.

“Or, you can take me to work with you? I can answer all the calls in your office?”

“Pfft, so I can hear your dad saying…” Jessica spread her legs and placed her hands on her hips. “Nuh-uh.” Jessica lowered her voice considerably. “Not _my_ baby girl. Mm-mm, she is staying right here.” Danielle giggled at that. “Besides clients come and visit me in my office.” And every now and then Jessica still had to sweep up some glass and get her sign replaced.

"But _when_ then!? When I’m _thirty_!?” Danielle sighed, her head falling on the table dramatically. “Look, ’m strong.” She flexed her bony arm and grunted, tiny teeth baring like a cub.

“Really? Think you can take on mister red, white, and blue then?” She ruffled her daughters hair and took a seat beside her.

“No, he’s good, mom! When I get super strong like you I’m gonna be his partner and then when he gets old I’ll get his costume.” She said excitedly.

Jessica stared at her daughter amusedly, choosing not to comment on Captain America’s dorky ass costume. “I’ll, uh, pass that along then.” She nodded, voice strained from withheld laughter.

 

°•°JJ•°•

 

“Boy, Danielle had quite the year did she?” Kilgrave plucked down a photo of the child striking a pose with a hot redhead in a leather one piece. “Ugh,” he groaned, “seriously? A plain white tee and jeans? Are they raising a New Yorker or a farmer!” But he should expect nothing less, in the last photo Danielle had been wearing capris under a dress. And he was pretty sure Jessica was wearing the same blasted clothing she wore seven years ago. Despite the terrible fashion sense the child had grown to be quite a looker, thankfully getting that from her mother.

Danielle had black hair just like Jessica’s that looked as silky smooth as his pajamas. Light brown skin that was as clear and soft looking as the caramel he popped into his mouth earlier.

The child was already exhibiting signs of her father's power. When she took a couple of nasty falls from her bike or the playground she remained unscathed. It was a good thing for him too. No pain, no crying, no him having to tell her to shut it every 48 hours. Kilgrave also hoped she’d have superhuman strength as well. He could think over that later though.

It was time he drop by and have a proper visit.

Kilgrave exited the penthouse with a woman and man in tow, piling into the woman’s gray mini-van she took off.

He waited at the corner of Jessica’s street for nearly an hour, Jessica had long since left before he arrived but he stalled just in case. A few children and teens were out playing basketball but other than that the neighborhood seemed dead and boring. Luckily he did stay put, Danielle had another little guest today named Lucy but that didn’t deter him. The men he had watching the house failed to deliver him that bit of info. He'd have to reprimand them.

A soft tapping on the front window startled him. “Roll it down,” he ordered his driver. He frowned at the middle aged woman who came into view, her head craning in the car and beady little eyes settling on the three of them.

“You’ve been parked here for a _while_.” The woman smiled tightly. “Is there something you need?”

“What’s it to you? Are you the sodding block patrolman?” Kilgrave nearly snarled, his heart still racing after being frightened. He thought he’d been spotted! “Answer me.”

“Mothers and their children play out here,” the woman blinked furiously, her neck fat wobbling with every word. “And I was making sure none of you people were up to any funny business.” Her tiny red nosed scrunched up as if she smelled something bad.

Kilgrave looked her up and down in distaste. “Oh, put a fork in it. In fact, go home and eat all of your food.” When the woman left he sighed in relief.

“Stay here.” He told the two people he brought as he smoothed his tie down. “How do I look?” He smiled as their heads whipped around to face him. “Be nice.” Murmurs of 'killer’ and 'handsome’ came his way.

Kilgrave looked up at the two story house. It was definitely a step up from Jessica’s shite apartment back then.

Kilgrave ambled to the door. He couldn’t help but press his ear to it and close his eyes momentarily. Sound of muffled laughter and tiny feet pattering reached him – Danielle he registered – he grinned madly.

His palms were sweaty as his once confident knock faltered by the third rasp.

“Who is it?”

“Open the door.” The girl did so. She was in her twenties, okay looking face, long brown hair. One of those odd clip on animal tails he sees people wearing these days attached to the back loops in her pants. It was a squirrel tail. “You’re going to let me in and be delighted.”

The woman smiled. “Absolutely!” She squeaked and widened the door. “Welcome, how are you today? The parents are out can I help you with anything?” Kilgrave winced at her loud, exuberant voice.

Cautiously he stepped in, as if a super powered punch was waiting when he came in. The young woman awkwardly manoeuvered around him to shut the door. “Less enthusiasm. What are the children doing right now.”

The babysitter came back into view, her toothy smile smaller now. “Um, they’re playing hide and seek which was previously cops and robbers.” She laughed, her eyes bright with mirth. Good Lord, that was her actual voice. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. “Lucy’s hiding right now and Danielle’s upstairs trying to find her. Why?”

“Excellent!” He clapped his hands together. “You’re to hide as well,” he told her, taking in her small frame. “Get under the kitchen cabinet and drink the cleaning supplies.” And rip out your vocal chords while you’re at it, he wanted to add.

Kilgrave’s eyes roamed over the place. The living room was obviously done by someone who wasn’t Jessica. A round coffee table stacked with magazines was in the center. A brown leather couch with beige pillows sat up against the richly golden colored wall, covered in art. The wall opposite was covered in family photos right under the stairs.

Kilgrave took down a photo, one of just Jessica and Danielle and headed towards the kitchen. His thumb smoothed over the photo before he tossed it on the couch. Two half finished plates of peanut butter and jelly were at the table surrounded by bread crumbs and spilled milk. The sound of a faucet water dripped noisily. He rolled his eyes, this young woman seemed to be a dim wit of a caretaker. Oh, wait. The dripping sound was coming from the cabinet she was under.

A door slammed upstairs and his head jerked up. He made his way back to the living room and stopped at the door under the stairs. A crayon drawing was plastered on it with Danielle’s name in purple bubble letters. He smiled at that before entering her room.

His hands ran across her chestnut colored desk, the sky blue walls adorned with her art and school achievements, worn stuffed animals and the unmade bed. Her room smelled like flowers and powder, he mistakenly thought children’s rooms smelled like piss and sour candy. Kilgrave picked up a panda that was placed upright on her pillow.

“Who are you?”

Kilgrave dropped the panda and turned round to find Danielle at her door. Time seemed to slow down then and nothing mattered more than the two people in this room. He tried to read her face, wondered if she was ever told stories about him, but no recognition passed her face.

“Hi,” he drawled cheerfully albeit a bit nervously. When she didn’t respond he cleared his throat and straightened, shoving his hands in his pockets. He took Danielle in, her shoulder length black hair and orange overalls that hung on her tall, thin frame. "You can come in if you'd like, it is your room after all. Pretty nice room. I’m a friend of your mummy and daddy.” Kilgrave took a step forward and Danielle a step back, her big brown eyes wide and small shoulders tense.

“Where’s Miss Doreen?”

Kilgrave rubbed his neck. “Your, um, babysitter. Right. She had to leave so she called me over, think she took Lucky…ah, no, Lucy with her. She was feeling a bit… _squirrely_.” The child continued to eye him warily, her lips tightened and tiny fingers clenching the doorknob. “It’s all right,” he told her gently. “You can laugh.” Danielle did so, sweet and short and it went straight to his heart.

“Did– did she let you in?” She asked in a small voice, her feet shuffling in place like she wanted to make a run for it. Kilgrave simply nodded, ready to stop her if she tried. “This is my room. What are you looking for?”

They should be leaving. Now. But he wanted Danielle to come with him of her own accord. Wanted to rub it in Jessica’s face when she found out.

“I was looking for you. You’ll have to spend the night with me, I’m afraid Doreen and Lucy won’t be back. And your parents have a late night tonight. But we’ll have loads of fun. Do you want that?”

Danielle made a quiet, unsure “oh” sound. Kilgrave arched his brow at her rudeness and she blushed prettily. “Um…I– can I…I want to call mommy and daddy,” she said in a high pitched rush.

Kilgrave tsked and began opening her drawers, he made a noise of distaste at what he found there. “Mummy and daddy are very busy at work Danielle. You know that.”

That did nothing to calm the child, her short, panicked breaths made his jaw clench. Kilgrave turned to look at her, her little chest heaving as she looked backwards for someone. Anyone other than him. Dammit.

“Calm down.” He frowned, she did as she was told. “Look, if you search around the house you’d find the babysitter truly _did_ leave.” His voice rose in annoyance. “Is that it? Do you want to have a look around before we go?” Danielle nodded and rubbed her reddened eyes. She stumbled backwards over her feet as he walked out of the room. Kilgrave loomed over her, gesturing for her to get moving. He didn’t mean to yell and made note to control his temper. It’s just that he _knew_ Danielle didn’t act this way around people…then again, she didn’t know him like he did her. She wasn't doing it on purpose. By the end of the day he made it his own personal mission to make her laugh again.

For now he only followed her silently, hands clasped behind his back while she lead him on a tour of the house. No alcohol in sight so far– not even a whiskey glass. He had to stand in front of the kitchen cabinet the weird babysitter was under which was still dripping blood. He really hoped he didn’t get any on his shoe. Slowly, Danielle trudged up the stairs, sending him concerned looks every few seconds as she checked the rooms. He stayed close behind, unsure of where that other kid was and praying she was smart enough to stay hidden at their unexpected guest.

Venturing into the married couple’s room was a challenge, he had the strongest urge to burn just this one space to the ground. Danielle didn’t seem very comfortable invading her parents’ room either as she swept the room quickly and left. He idly wondered if they had any weapons in here and why they of all people would need them.

He sighed heavily and tapped his foot as she checked the bathroom twice. But he held his tongue. That’s when he heard a door creak on his left. _Their_ room. Frizzy black hair was peeking through and the door opened slightly wider. Lucy gasped and he tensed as their eyes met. He shot a quick glance at Danielle who was blocked from view as she opened the bathroom’s linen closet.

Kilgrave turned back to Lucy and leaned forward. “Quietly close the door and don’t make a sound and _don’t_ tell anyone about me.” He harshly whispered.

“What?” Danielle called as she closed the bathroom door. A soft click made her head whip around to the door Lucy was in. Danielle stared quizzically at him, for a moment he was highly attempted to sing the Jeopardy theme.

“Nothing sweetheart. Just the wind. Let's– I mean, ready to go?”

Danielle shrugged pitifully, her head down turned as she shuffled closer to him. “They left me all alone.” She whispered, her lower lip trembled.

Kilgrave bent down and placed a finger under her chin. “Don’t worry. We’re going to have some fun without 'em! And you’ll be able to call your parents later. Promise.” He grinned. Danielle muttered an okay and took his hand while they descended the stairs. Good for her. He didn’t even order her to do that or to not cry. Maybe she was already taking a liking to him.

A child has never been in his presence as long as this. Usually, he’d tell them to get out of his sight within the first minute. They couldn’t cook or drive or entertain him like an adult could. They irritated him. Especially if there were more than one and they were all jabbering and yelling and playing with their extremely loud toys. So loud that you couldn’t tell whether they were laughing or screaming, they would morph into his own voice, screaming in that room where his father held him down. But Danielle hadn’t screamed yet– bless her. He’d have to punish her if she did. Nothing severe. It was all so very strange. He felt strange as Danielle’s tiny hand squeezed his before jumping the last two steps.

“Wait!” She called and tugged on his arm as soon as they were about to leave. “I need my pajamas and toothbrush.”

He looked down at her. “I already have that arranged for you. C'mon. It's going to be a long drive.” He pulled her hand and she followed.

One of the neighbors sat on the porch tilted his hat and smiled at the both of them as they departed. Danielle waved goodbye before he helped her into the van.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gestures* Here we have a sort of charming Kilgrave lounging around before he sets loose out into the world once more. You may also notice I borrowed some more characters from the Marvel universe that was just too good an opportunity to pass up. And poor Jessica is in her worst nightmare once again, I'm so sorry Jessi! Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 2! xo

“Put me down you freak!” The man shouted, wriggling upside down in Jessica’s grip.

She looked down the balcony which was about five stories down, it wasn’t a pretty view but at least he had his shirt tucked in. “You sure about that Mr. Jameson? Kind of a long drop.”

“I told you I don’t know anything!”

“So I guess someone just tried to murder your wife with a sniper for fun, huh asshole?” Jessica let him slip from her grasp just a bit, he’d buy it, just like he bought a hit for his wife online and left a trail of evidence.

Jameson yelled, his hands waving frantically in surrender. “Okay, just hold on! _Hold on_!”

Jessica smirked. “That’s what I thought. Now give me a name and I’ll pull you up.”

His lips tightened, sweat dripped down his brow and onto the tip of his pointed bald head, it reminded Jessica of a boiled egg. “She’s just like you…you people! She kept it hidden from me.” Still talking hot shit and she hadn’t even reached for his hand yet, obviously this guy wasn’t too smart.

Jessica’s phone buzzed and Jameson shouted, probably more insulted to be stopped in the middle of his self righteous rant at the moment than falling. “Jessica Jones.” She answered. The man started yelling for help, rolling her eyes she shook him up and down. “Rude much!?” She glared.

“What are you getting up to now, Jones?” Kat sighed over the phone.

“In the middle of work. I actually have a new story for your column. Jessica propped the phone against her, reaching forward she signalled for the man to take her hand. "Guy tried to murder his wife. Lucky for her he’s an idiot and she has one hell of an eyesight.”

Kat hummed in amusement. “Tell me about it tomorrow. I’m going out on a job, could run into some trouble, you interested?”

“Yeah, I’m there.” Jessica turned to Mr. Davidson who was all but kissing the filthy iron bars as she slumped on the floor. “Feels good? Because you’re going to be looking at thicker ones from all four sides in about half an hour.” And with that she pulled him up and led him out of the building.

Jessica wrapped her coat tighter as she stepped out of the station to beat the cold November weather. It was one of the few times she appreciated the swarm of people rushing through the streets. Street vendors were out as well, the lure of hot pretzels and coffee tempting, but not so much as the promise of warmth coming from the carts. The usual underlying smell of b.o., exhaust fumes, and rotten food ocassionally wafted away into roasted nuts, cinnamon, and pine. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, it was probably Kat emailing her the details for the job tomorrow, she ignored it for now.

Kat Farrell worked as a journalist for the Daily Bugle. She met Kat through a few dealings with Ben Urich, they didn’t get along at first seeing as how the girl disapproved of superheros– ‘capes’ she mockingly called them. But Urich was one of the first people to care and recount the actual stories of Kilvrave’s victims– and even fewer to handle it delicately. While most who covered it glossed over the victim’s and crashed straight into the fear propaganda against people with abilities, Urich approached it very differently. It was a hard for people like them during that time, even though she declined to be interviewed or even acknowledged beyond background scenes, he had earned Jessica’s respect.

After Urich died Kat came around and became friendly with Jessica, she’d gotten her on as a consultant for a column on the paper, positively written and focusing on people with abilities. She even finished Urich’s work and wrote a book titled The Purple Man. Jessica thought the name was a little silly but she appreciated the effort Kat put into it.

Both Urich and Kat contributed to a good amount of her cases after she took Kilgrave down. The first few weeks after she killed Kilgrave her phone was ringing off the hook, emails piling up in her inbox, all asking to find people’s loved ones that Kilgrave might have come across. Interest in Kilgrave soon died down in both cases with other baddies on the loose – unfortunately his victims suffered the same fate – but Jessica was still elbow deep in files, trying to discern what could be authentic from the bull and help out as much as she could. After all, she was still the best expert out there when it came to him. It had been hard at first, but she had – and still has – a strong team behind her. Now it didn’t affect her so much, but once in a blue moon a particular gruesome cold case involving him left her through many sleepless nights and long hours.

This night ended relatively short however. Catching the would be assassin of Mrs. Jameson had been easy. Living in a run down flat he was nothing but a mediocre wannabe barely out of his twenties. Jessica didn’t miss the gun magazines and one shooter games after she slammed him into the wall. She dragged the guy through several not so empty pizza boxes and beer cans straight to the police station.

It was then that she decided to check her phone and saw a few missed calls from Malcolm. Frowning, she hurriedly dialed him back, hoping he didn’t come across any trouble. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Jessica! I’ve been trying to reach you. Doreen’s not answering her phone.”

Jessica slowed to a halt in the middle of the street, people glared but kept on wading through the crowd. “Huh. That’s not like her.”

“Yeah. It’s pretty slow here at the office. Only two potential clients came in. Want me to close up and go by there?”“

"I’m done here, I’ll come with. That's strange for _her_ to not call or text, or fail to answer one of our calls.”

“Think she took the kids to the park and forgot her phone?”

“Dunno, It’s been what…” Jessica checked her phone and silently cursed, “Almost four hours since the last call…I’m on my way.”

 

°•°JJ•°•

 

“Who are these other people?” Danielle whispered after they stepped out of the car. Shivering, she made a small noise of discomfort and leaned into his side for warmth.

Her sudden query took him by surprise, she had been quiet the whole drive over staring out the window, not that he minded the silence at the time. He was still reeling from the reality of it all and what was to come.

“They’re my servants.” He had four at the moment, three men and a woman. “Let’s get inside.”

Kilgrave watched with mild interest as Danielle looked around the lobby in giddiness, flashing trees and sparkling tinsel hanged to remind the busy city to slow down. Ignoring the cheery hello’s received from a couple of employees Kilgrave told her to pick up the pace.

The place they were staying was _much_ more pleasing, stepping onto hardwood floors the warm blues and grays flowed down the walls and isolated them. There was an open kitchen with an island to the far left, behind it laid a terrace with a small garden and table. The living room held a black sectional couch with a matching coffee table, and a massive flat screen. A fireplace was situated off further near the floor to ceiling window, giving an excellent view of the city. All in all a cozy home for the bachelor who was now hanging up Kilgrave’s coat.

The two men Kilgrave left there moved from the spot he’d ordered them to stay in while he was gone. “I want dinner on the table in an hour!” He barked, startling Danielle who stood awkwardly beside him. He considered telling her to loosen up but figured what he had in store next might do the trick. “Come along, Danielle.”

He led her up the winding stairs to what was to be her bedroom just a few feet from his own. It had the same crisp design as the rest of the house, the only thing out of place were a few toys. And none that made any noise. But the first thing Danielle noticed was the big white box wrapped in a red bow at the foot of the bed. She tilted her head up, a mixture of confusement and excitement spilling over at this stranger’s kind gesture. “Open it,” he urged, leaning on the doorframe. Hopping on the bed she proceeded to pull the garment out and press it to her, ducking her chin she ran her hand across the soft material. Kilgrave stepped further into the room to see her reaction. “Do you like it?” He grinned.

It was a sleeveless plum colored dress with a small knitted bow on the side. A double hearted necklace that sparkled like champagne in the dying sunlight as she held it up for inspection, and navy colored flats. When she realized he was staring she ducked her head, the tips of her ears going red. “Thank you mister–”

“Kilgrave,” he murmured, his heart pounding so loud he wondered if Danielle could hear it. Oh it had been ages since he’s properly introduced himself. His identity had been stripped from him after the night on the docks – along with his pride – to finally reclaim it back, and in front of her…it was exhilarating.

“Kilgrave?” She repeated disbelievingly, tilting her head and twisting her mouth. There was a beat of silence and then her palm was flying to her mouth, and her shoulders shook in amusement. He grinned at her, obviously still so reserved with him but he’d gotten her to laugh. “Are you having a fancy dinner party Mr. Kilgrave? Or tea party? You sound like you’d have a fancy tea party,” she told him sagely.

“I am. With two of New York’s finest, you and myself.”

“I like dinner parties where I don't have to sit at the kid's table, they double dip and stick their whole hand into the bowl.”

There, he thought. Was it that hard for Jessica too? To show even the smallest appreciation and thankfulness when he doled out the same treatment for her?

“I’ll leave you to get dressed then,” he winked, backing out of the room. “But, one more thing…” He ducked his head out of the room, “Blondie! Get up here!” He couldn’t quite remember where he picked this one up…mall? Restaraunt? Either way she looked like someone’s aunt or parent and that was exactly what he needed at the moment. “Danielle this is uh…ugh,” he snapped his fingers, “what’s your name?”

“Sarah.”

“Sarah will be waiting outside your door for you to finish getting dressed so she can do your hair. All with a smile and nothing more, isn’t that right, Sarah?”

“All with a smile and nothing more.” She repeated, one already blossoming on her face.

 

°•°JJ•°•

 

By the time Jessica and Malcolm made it to the house the sun was bleeding into the cloudy gray sky, and a chill so thick it crawled under their coats came down on the city. Her house was dark. Doreen’s car was still there. No one was outside.

“Danny answered, him and his wife are on the way with Luke.” Jessica nodded and jumped out of the car before he could even make a complete stop.

She couldn’t think. Only move. This couldn’t – _had_ to be something else. Some sort of mistake. Inconvenience. Minor accident at _worst_. This couldn’t be happening. Hasn’t the world put her through enough? This couldn’t be happening. “The door’s unlocked.” Her voice shook as she called out, cautiously pushing it open.

Nothing appeared off as she flicked the living room light on, no sign of anything troubling. Except for the silence. Dread filled her stomach. She headed to Danielle’s room first only to find half opened drawers, and her favorite stuffed panda on the floor. A hand settled on her shoulder and she gasped, quickly turning around to stare at Malcolm who was on the phone.

“Calling the cops,” he whispered. “Check upstairs, I’ve got the kitchen.”

So many thoughts flitted through her mind as she made her way upstairs. They checked the park before they arrived to the house, Doreen wouldn’t have traveled any further than that without her car. There was no sign of a forced entry, knocked over furniture, or threatening messages on her phone. Jessica’s heart fell with every room and corner she checked, each feeling more unfamiliar and terrifying when she came up with nothing. She stopped at her and Luke’s room last with half-hearted hope, because that’s where kids go when they’re frightened, right?

The strong, acrid smell of piss suddenly hit her and she covered her nose. Flicking on the light she immediately made her way to the closet, that’s when she saw a tiny foot peeking underneath the bed. Picture frames rattled as she fell to her knees and swiped back the blanket. Jessica placed two fingers on Lucy’s cold skin and sighed in relief, she was okay, just knocked out. Jessica shoved the bed away, only realizing how forceful it had been when it smacked into the wall.

“Jessica!?” Malcolm shouted.

“I’m okay, I found Lucy!” She attempted to shake the child awake but with no results. How long had she been here? Cradling her in her arms she placed her on the bed to check the rest of the room. Danielle wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Jessica’s hands clenched around the closet door, the wood cracked under her fingers. She stumbled back, the floor tilting underneath her, the world before her blurring into one giant blob. Squeezing her eyes shut Jessica bent over, painfully gasping for air, trying to hold onto reality. She had to find Danielle. But how? What happened here? To her?

“Jessica, you need to get down here now!” Malcolm’s words sent her into action, hand on the wall to steady she hurried downstairs. Whatever he came across didn’t sound good.

“Danielle?” Jessica rasped, coming into the kitchen. It was the last thing she wanted to think about, but it was all that was on her mind.

Malcolm ran a shaky through his hair and down his paled face. “No, it’s Doreen…it’s…” Malcolm didn’t finish, opting to point his finger to the cabinet under her sink.

With slow, heavy steps Jessca headead towards it, the smell of chemicals watering her eyes. A pool of blood and liquid oozed from the cabinet under the kitchen sink. She swallowed, hesitantly pulling the cabinet door open with her foot she immediately kicked it at closed a second later. Doreen was cramped awkwardly inside. Thick, white liquid mixed with blood, dried down her red, blotchy skin, her chin propped against her chest, looking out as if waiting for someone– for Jessica.

The sound of Malcolm’s hushed, deep voice filled the empty house but she couldn’t hear him. And he couldn’t move her, even as sirens woke her from her stupor minutes later. Danielle is still missing and the devil is laughing at her.

 

°•°JJ•°•

 

“Oh, you are  _beautiful_.” Kilgrave smiled and stood from his chair. Danielle grinned from ear to ear, tilting her head all dignitary-like as she slowly descended the steps, her new curls bouncing with every step. Signalling for her to wait before she took a seat he took the opportunity to snap a few pictures.

“Will you send mommy and daddy pictures? And Miss Doreen?” Danielle added while slipping into her chair.

“Absolutely. That and more.” Kilgrave gestured for them to be served now. “I had them prepare my favorite dish for this occasion, pasta amatriciana.”

“I don’t think I ever had that but it sounds good.”

“It is. You’ll love it.”

“This looks like spaghetti,” Danielle muttered amusedly under her breath after her plate was set down.

Kilgrave frowned. “It's pasta amatriciana.”

Danielle shrugged, twirling as much as she could onto her fork and eagerly stuffing her face. It was like her tiny mouth suddenly stretched into a dark hole to suck in food, unbecoming for a little lady but they’d work on that, as long as she wasn’t making a mess he didn’t care right now.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Kilgrave leaned forward. “You know Danielle, it’s been so long since I’ve talked to your mum.” The child’s head shot up from her plate at the mention of her. Has she ever mentioned me to you or in passing once or twice?“

"No.” Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember any small detail. “Are you–” Danielle paused, her eyes roving around the room, unsure how to get her question across.

“Spit it out, go on.”

“Do you have a gift?” She asked. He didn’t answer so she tried again. “Abilities? People call them different things, sometimes bad things. I’m not _s'posed_ to talk about it a lot, both because that’s bragging…I _guess_ ,” she sighed and rolled her eyes. “And sometimes people get scared or mad, so I can’t keep talking about it around my teachers, or other kids, or strangers…” Danielle trailed off.

“Do you think I’m a stranger?”

Looking down she pushed some of the noodles on her plate around and bit her lip. “I don’t know...kind of. But you know my parents, right?” She frowned, as if she wasn’t too sure herself now that she brought it up.

Kilgrave leaned back and tongued the inside of his cheek, his mood souring quickly. If Jessica pretending he was no more than a dot on her life to be rubbed away wasn’t aggravating enough…honestly, he wished he could bring Jessica’s birth mother back from the dead and ask her if all Jones’ women were this rude. “Would I have been so nice to you if I _didn’t_? Or knew your name? Or your little friend’s and parents? Now why would I lie, hm?”

“I don’t know, it’s what we learned in school. You have to– to know all the facts.” She said in a small, regretful voice.

“School is a waste of time,” he sniffed. “Parents put you there to get a break from you.”

“You learn stuff in school.”

Smirking, Kilgrave leaned forward again. “The wrong stuff. Listen to me and I’ll teach you right from wrong.”

 

°•°JJ•°•

 

“She says she heard noises and hid under the bed. That’s it. Nothing more to go on.”

“Nothing more to– are you _serious_?” Jessica fumed, ready to add some red to Officer Walsh’s uniform until Luke caught her arm. She was freezing and heated at the same time. The clock was ticking down to an hour she was ignorant of, and they were no closer to finding out where Danielle was either. She shot a quick glance over at Misty who was placing her daughter in the car and away from the cold. They had just finished individually questioning the families and now they were huddled together, trying their frustration and pained confusion down.

“Does Danielle have a history of running away or–”

Crime scene or not Jessica was ready to knock this guy’s lights out. “ _Running away_? What the hell kind of home do you think we have? She’s six years old. And nothing to go on,” Jessica mocked, her voice rising. “In case you haven’t noticed there’s a goddamn dead body under my kitchen sink!”

Walsh looked like your stereotypical asshole cop, Jessica noticed earlier the way he strutted around the scene with an air of superiority. As for his partner, Officer Stevens, he just looked tired and ready to retire. It was Stevens who crossed his arms. “Ma'am you need to calm down.”

“No, _you_ need to do your job.” Luke addressed them both in a more calmer yet firm manner. “You’ve questioned us all enough.”

“Hey, aren’t you _Jessica_? As in _the_ Jessica Jones?” Officer Stevens said, his tone suggesting he knew exactly who she was.

“What does that matter?” She spat out.

“So…I’m assuming your husband has powers too? And…your friends?” He pointed to Danny, Misty, and Malcolm, unknowingly hitting the nail on the former two

Luke scoffed. “And?”

“Well, we’re just thinking…” Officer Walsh tapped his pen against his writing pad, his tone high and almost indifferent. “Who else would dare do this to you,” he gestured to both couples, “besides another person with abilities? How are _we_ possibly going to catch him?” To make his point, he turned to the other officers spread around in and out of the house.

“By doing your damn job!” Danny shouted, catching the attention of said officers.

Stevens sighed heavily through his nose. “I guess only some of us remember what happened several years ago.” He looked pointedly at Jessica.

Knuckles cracking and panting heavily, Jessica snarled. “I was _there_. I know what happened. I _stopped_ it. That’s not relevant right now.”

Officer Stevens eyebrows rose so high they looked like they would disappear along with his receding hairline. “Oh? I moved me and my family away from the city to get away from all that.” The silent 'from you’ was clearly heard between them all. “A couple of my buddies barely got by. We were all put to question and given psyche evals before being cleared for duty again. All because news got out that the monster who wanted to get at _you_ had people voluntarily on his payroll. Some lost their jobs and are working retail now. Others went crazy and some ate a bullet. We were understaffed for months. You know, people like _us_ don’t even talk about the threat of aliens or gods flying out of the sky, we already went through hell with your guy. And a lot of us aren’t trying to go through that kind of heat again.”

“Yeah, well, why is it their fault that a few people like them happen to be bad?” Malcolm defended.

Officer Walsh snapped the writing pad closed. “Look, if you weren’t busy playing superhero maybe you would have been here at home, and this wouldn’t have occured.”

Luke took two steps forward and this time Jessica had to hold him back. Both officers hands flew to their holsters. Jessica and their friends stood their ground, as she knew Luke would too. “You can’t do this.” She bit out.

Officer Stevens held up his hand, the other still firmly grasping his gun. “Now, don't shoot the messenger, we’re not saying we _won’t_ help you. But don’t expect us to not proceed with the utmost caution in this situation. We don’t want any trouble with you people.” He firmly replied, eyes still held on her husband.

“ _You people_?” Misty laughed humorlessly. “And they say times have changed.”

“Now hold on,” he stuttered, looking between Luke and Misty. “I didn’t mean–”

“It doesnt matter what you meant.” Misty interrupted with disgust. “Whatever happened to protect and serve the people? _All_ of them, not just the ones you see fit.”

Jessica shook her head. “Screw 'em. We don’t need you. I’ll find her _myself_. I didn’t get your help then and I don’t need it now. Get the hell out of my face.”

Officer Walsh looked piss but didn’t hesitate to turn his back. As for Stevens he looked torn between guilt and cowardice as Misty stared him down as a former officer herself. “We’ll let you know if we find anything Jones.”

Jessica ignored him, choosing to look around her and past everyone’s supportive or sympathetic faces. Nothing had moved along since they got here, it wasn’t just her worry and frustrating eating away at her. These cops and yellow tapes and flashing lights were all just a show.

 

°•°JJ•°•

 

“You are tired,” Kilgrave whispered, dropping a kiss to Danielle’s forehead.

She slowly blinked, snuggling further under her blanket. “I am tired,” she mumbled. “I didn’t call mommy or daddy yet. Promised.” Tilting her head up to look at him she frowned, he smoothed away her worry with his thumb.

“Don’t think about that anymore. Go to sleep.”

He didn’t leave after she fell asleep, watching over her like a dragon does his princess in a tower. He smiled, still musing over the stories she told over dinner about her and Jessica. He was already aware of some of them, having kept tabs on them for so long, but her perspective and exuberance was quite entertaining. Kilgrave flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. _Jessica_. A memory of them took form under his eyelids, of his arms wrapped round her, yellow dress flowing in the wind. He imagined squeezing her so hard she asphyxiated, and he’d waltz around the terrace with her under the moonlight, until he couldn’t hold them up anymore. Danielle would be there, clapping for an encore of the eternally happy couple. Because the living, breathing Jessica didn’t want him anymore– and he _still_ didn’t understand what he did wrong. But he told her he was sorry for whatever he did to upset her.

He turned his head to look at Danielle through half-lidded, tired eyes. If Jessica had given him life so to speak, Hope was him attempting to understand it once she left him, only for fate to bring him back to his favorite self proclaimed hero to 'die.’ Danielle would be his rebirth. No, not just his, but Jessica’s as well.

And by the time he’d allow her to see her daughter again who knows what state the three of them will be in.


	3. Chapter 3

When Danielle awakened it was to the roaring of traffic, and the dim sunlight steadily creeping up her blanket like mischievious fingers. She stumbled out of bed, yawning and stretching the drowsiness away, the sound of her cotton nightdress swishing as her arms fell down. Unaware of the time, she listened for any noises and hearing none.

It was dark as it was quiet when Danielle pattered down the hallway, the walls seemed to stretch on forever. The cold wood floor tingled against her bare feet, and spread up her spine causing her to shiver. She hoped Mr. Kilgrave was awake to take her home, not that last night wasn’t amazing, but she wanted to see her parents. When they had to work really late she would spend the weekends at her best friend Lucy’s or Auntie Trish’s. Sometimes her and Lucy would spend the night at the latter’s. Mr. Kilgrave was nice but if her parents were working late she’d much prefer being at Auntie Trish’s.

Danielle rounded the corner to go downstairs when she stopped. Sarah was standing alone in the living room, looking out of the window which provided the only source of light. She wanted nothing more then to escape back under the safety of her covers. The woman made her feel uncomfortable, remembering her ever present smile and glassy eyes. Danielle had attempted to talk to her yesterday but she was ignored, even when Sarah had been inches away from her face curling hair, her wide smile never faltered.

No one smiled that big for that long.

It reminded Danielle of a doll – which was why she only had stuffed animals – the latter never looked intimidating to her when the lights went off. After a while she had given up on talking to Sarah. However, her need to go home eventuwhich won out and she needed to find Kilgrave. Steeling herself with all the bravery she could muster Danielle crept down the stairs, treating it like a mystery to be solved, her eyes trained on Sarah who was still looking out the window. She didn’t see any of the men who were here yesterday, maybe they went home? No one was upstairs or in the kitchen. It was if they were all alone in the world, the stillness of the early morning only exacerbated that feeling.

A step creaked under her weight and Danielle stiffened. Sarah’s head whipped around at the noise, their gazes locked onto each other. Even under the poor lighting she could see how tired the woman look, her eyes swallowed up by bags and skin pallid.

“Hi,” Danielle waved half heartedly.

Sarah did not answer.

Danielle looked around anxiously before her eyes settled back on the woman, she hesistated before stepping closer. “Excuse me,” she swallowed, “where’s Mr. Kilgrave?”

Sarah shook her head, her cracked lips tightening around a low,desperate moan as she jerked her head to the front door. She repeated the action twice more, her eyes widening and voice becoming louder, startling the girl into backing away.

Danielle had no idea why Sarah wasn’t talking to her, she heard her normally yesterday when she spoke to Mr. Kilgrave. Was Sarah just playing with her? Was she hurt? Or sick? Danielle wondered if she was having a nightmare. She imagined Sarah’s skin hardening into something fake and shiny, her posture becoming stiff and lifeless, looming over her. The woman would smile down at her unblinkingly, until her eyes reddened and tears leak down her cheeks, ruining her make-up and turning her into some sort of deranged clown.

Instantly she regretted that thought, wrapping her arms around herself protectively and looking at the door. Danielle doesn’t think she ever felt this frightened before, not even when dealing with those group of middle schoolers at the park– but Sarah was a grown up. She wished she was brave enough to run past her.

The sound of her name being called by a familiar voice prompted her to gratefully turn around. Kilgrave sat out on the terrace, his grin wide and welcoming. The woman moaned again and Danielle jumped, she quickly distanced herself, walking backwards towards the terrace until she felt it safe enough to turn her back. Kilgrave called her name once more, with one final glance she hurriedly made her way outside.

She rubbed the bright spots that got under her eyelids and squinted at Kilgrave. “Mornin’ sleepyhead,” he said cheerily. “Have a seat…some breakfast.” He waved his hand over the spread, freshly prepared pain au chocolat for the child and smoked salmon and egg tartines for him.

Despite not being that hungry, Danielle picked up a roll and nibbled on it. “What’s wrong with her?” She softly inquired, sitting across from him.

Kilgrave lifted his cup of coffee to hide an amused smirk behind it. “Why do you ask?” He had watched their entire interaction, and he found a sick sort of humor to it. It was a small taste to what he endured on a daily basis, and before he found Jessica he was blissfully unaware of that. Well, it had been both a blessing and a curse after she left him. If Danielle handled all similar situations that poorly she was in for a surprise.

“She’s scary.” Danielle leaned back into her chair in confusion at her admission, looking much smaller and fragile in comparison to dinner last night.

He never thought about it but he supposed realization dawned on children slower than adults when he used his powers on them. Probably because they were used to doing what they were told all the time. Ironically, people made more of a fuss when it came to them. Leave my child alone…don’t say anything to my child…don’t hurt my child. Honestly, Kilgrave hadn’t seriously reprimanded a kid since he was one himself. It was like kicking a puppy, they couldn’t fully comprehend, therefore it was a waste of his breath. He didn’t use children the same way as adults, contrary to what people might think he did have _some_ morals.

“I never told you what I could do, my ability that is. Can you guess what it is now?”

He watched patiently as her memories played before him in minute expressions and faraway eyes. “You make people do stuff.” It’s a question and it is not, her voice bearing no surprise or fear, more curious than anything. That’s a first, he thought bitterly and chalked it up to her youth, as opposed to the fear and indignation he gets from relief. Maybe she realizes there’s nothing she can do about it, that would be a blessing.

“I can make anyone do anything I want.”

“Anything in the world?” She said with a mixture of awe and disbelief. “How?”

Kilgrave stood and wandered over to look below the terrace, watching the people below bustle about. Everything went by in a blur, masses of people nothing but colors and shapes. Mostly how he saw them when he was moving at the same pace– not literally speaking of course. He’s lived dozens of times over compared to the most successful of the masses. He had no idea what Jessica saw in them really. What did they do but work, sleep, and work some more? They were so _boring_. Brain dead. Pathetic slabs of meat taking up space with no will of their own, and yet _he_ was the thief of lives and dreams. What difference did it make that they were fathers and mothers or daughters and sons, they all served the same purpose– which was none at all.

So if Kilgrave plucked a few from their mundane lives for a few days or weeks it wasn’t going to stop the world from turning. He broke their mould, gave them a taste of finer living. They weren’t in the same position as Jessica had been, they didn’t deserve that type of privilege, but it opened their eyes up to a whole new world. If they wanted to sit in therapy groups and moan and blame him for their problems instead of finding the real problem then that was their fault. If his chauffeur for a few hours lost the rights to his son so easily then there was a problem there to begin with. If voluntarily going down on a woman was rape then they obviously need to address their insecurities, rather than taking it out on him. What he demanded of most of them was no more cruel than what their bosses ordered them to do in a 9 to 5. And when they took their life or someone else’s it was no more shocking or tragic than one dying naturally or from a freak accident. Jessica didn’t see it from his side though, blinded by her own issues and selfishness.

A slight tugging on his sleeve brought him back to reality. “What are you looking at?” Danielle wrapped her arm around his and stood on her tiptoes, frowning to herself when she still couldn’t see.

“Nothing in particular. Tell me, what’s going on inside your head right now?”

“When am I going home...why is Sarah ignoring me...how can you make people do anything…can you get free stuff? Or cut in line at carnivals?” She ticked off on her fingers.

Kilgrave grimaced as question after question spilled from her mouth. “Are you _still_ on about that bloody woman?” He sputtered irritably. “And why would you want to go home? Are you bored here?” That one in particular irked him the most.

“I just miss mommy and daddy and my house.”

Kilgrave looked down at her in utter confusement. “Don’t you want a break from them? Your parents? Don’t answer that,” he quickly added before she could reply. “You’re a bit attached. That’s…perfectly all right I _suppose_. I wasn’t.” He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “Then again my parents never gave me a choice. Jessica never–” Kilgrave paused, clearing his throat.

"What is it?"

Kilgrave ignored her. “Follow me. Lesson one.”

He should have thought of this years ago, but to be fair he never thought it would come to this. It was true what he confessed to Jessica all those years ago in her childhood home, having to be careful about every word you chose, the burden he had to live with everyday because of his ability– one he never asked for, mind you. And years ago when he took Jessica’s hand in his he would not have thought of it…but now…he should have broke her in, Jessica Jones. Perhaps she would have sympathized with him easier, would have helped him be a hero. No one was going to hear his side of the story now.

It wasn’t like he was robbing banks or having everyone kneel and call him master. He might have powers but he considered himself a bloke with normal desires– more specifically in the romance department. Going head to head with Jessica Jones had been fun at first. Exhilarating. New. _Sexy_. But if he knew that she would go batshit insane and torture him than he would have taken precautions.

He wouldn’t make that mistake now.

They made their way into the living room where Sarah still obediently stood. Two pairs of eyes settled on him as he stopped right in front of the woman. Crossing his arms and allowing their anticipation to stretch, his eyes roved over Sarah. Her bottom lip trembled with a sharp inhale, and under his gaze her body closed in like a turtle going into its shell. Kilgrave’s tongue rolled around in his mouth, she didn’t look half bad despite the lack of sleep, if this were any other situation he’d have her on her knees already. Maybe if he were in the mood tonight, after Danielle was asleep since he tended to get pretty loud.

See? He had morals. Take _that_ Jessica Jones.

Sarah’s eyes snapped shut the moment his finger twirled around her blonde hair, he tugged it not so gently and smirked to himself.

“What are you going to do?” Danielle asked slowly, uneasiness written all across her body as she watched the two.

The light retreated from the room, their shadows fading with it as well, and a cool wind from the terrace wafted in.

Kilgrave gleefully rocked on his heels and threw his head back, groaning exaggeratedly. “Oh, c'm _on_! Liven up a little here.” His eyes darted back and forth between the two, their tension only spurring him on. “I think that’s the problem, I seem to be the only one having fun. Now why is that?” He looked pointedly at Danielle who only shrugged. He mimicked the action, a playful smile flitting across on his face before pulling it down in mocked sadness.

“Aw, Sarah.” He crooned lowly. “Look at her, she’s especially sad Danielle, I think more than you. Now I don’t know much about raising children but…they tend to learn from the adults in their lives so… _smile_.” Sarah did so. “Perhaps Sarah would be in a better mood if she weren’t her gloomy self. Get on all fours.” She obeyed, squeezing her eyes shut as her limbs shook pathetically. “Pretend you’re a cat. Do…cat things.” He waved his hand, and like magic Sarah began crawling around the floor and purring. Danielle gasped, drawing his attention away from the woman.

Danielle watched Sarah with surprise, the realization that Kilgrave could really make someone do anything now sinking in. When the woman began clawing the couch Kilgrave scolded her, she looked up at him and blinked lazily. As Sarah crept closer Danielle fitted her hand into Kilgrave’s and moved closer.

“Hm…a cat is still kind of boring.” And it reminded him of bad porn. “Pretend to be a puppy. No pissing on the carpet though.”

Sarah bent her head and started to sniff the carpet, moving across the room in a more peppy fashion, making small barking noises every now and then. Danielle squeaked and scrambled behind Kilgrave as Sarah came closer, curiously tilting her head to get a look at the child. Danielle had _never_ seen grown-ups act this silly before, unless they were on TV. Tentatively, she reached her hand out to see how the woman would react, Sarah scooted closer, and Danielle immediately pulled it back with a startled shout. Sarah had already frightened her with her strange behavior earlier, but this was just as worse. But maybe it wasn’t really her fault if Kilgrave made her do it, she thought.

He had seen and done a lot of odd things but he doesn’t believe he’d ask for something so juvenile…yet admittedly hilarious. He patted his thigh, beckoning Sarah to his hand which she attempted to nuzzle. “Woah, there girl,” he chastised and pulled away. “They are completely aware,” he informed Danielle, “or rather, as aware as their tiny brains will make them. Do you want to have a go at it?”

Danielle shook her head. “Is this okay?” She suddenly remembered all the times her parents would play with her, they pretended to be all sorts of things just like Sarah did. But this felt different.

“If it wasn’t I wouldn’t be able to do it. Why don’t you see for yourself.” Kilgrave tugged at Danielle’s hand, pulling the girl in front of him. “Enough playing around, get up now.” Sarah obeyed, once again folding in on herself. “ _Slap_ yourself.” She drew her hand back, the resounding slap almost hiding the gasps of the woman and child. “You don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Sarah repeated lowly, her gaze casted to the floor.

“There, you see, she doesn’t mind.” Kilgrave grinned. “Slap yourself again. Same spot. _Harder_.” Sarah obeyed, and each time he’d tell her to do it harder and faster. “Don’t forget to smile.”

With every loud smack Danielle flinched and Kilgrave’s fingers dug into her shoulders, holding her in place. Why was Kilgrave being so mean? Even though she did find Sarah intimidating she didn’t deserve this. It was like the bullies on the playground who would tell you to play with them but call you names and be rough. She sneakily looked up at him, terrified of the man she thought was really nice and fun. Her parents wouldn’t have such a mean friend, would they? Danielle slowly backed away from him, her heart racing. Not knowing what to do and scared to run she could feel her face growing hot with unshed tears. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, even when the sound of the slaps seemed to grow more louder and unbearable by the second.

Noticing no one was clinging to his side anymore he turned and looked pointedly at Danielle. “What’s the matter?”

Her eyes settled on his concerned face for a second before darting back to the ground. “I don’t like this, it’s mean.” Kilgrave continued to stare at her silently, gathering as much courage as she could she repeated herself louder.

Kilgrave rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid, I know you’re not, so don’t act like it. Besides, _you_ said,” he pointed at her for emphasis, “she scared you, it shouldn’t matter to you. She deserves it if you ask me.”

Danielle twisted her hands nervously, “but–”

“Tell Danielle to be quiet.”

“ _Quiet_!” Sarah hissed, spit flying out of her mouth into her messy hair. “Mind your manners.” She glared at the girl, her eyes wide and face reddened.

Danielle tried to wriggle her way out of Kilgrave’s grasp but he pulled her closer. Her breath quickened as she put up a fuss until he told her to stop.

“I just told her to tell you to be quiet. She added on the rest,” Kilgrave tried to reason with her. “Am I– cut that out will you?” He glanced back at Sarah who had resumed slapping herself. “Am I still being mean?” Danielle shrugged her shoulders and he sighed. “C'mere,” he bent down and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Listen, if she truly, _truly_ had a problem with it do you think she’d do it?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care anymore,” she mumbled miserably, her actions betraying her as she did her best to turn her back on him. “I just want to go _home_.”

Kilgrave jerked her back so she could face him. “Don’t do that,” he said sternly, smoothing her black curls down affectionately. “Look at what you’ve done _now_ Sarah. I’m starting to think here that you don’t have little Danielle’s best interests at heart.” He turned to the woman who could only stare at him with bugged out eyes. “Say something.”

“I’m only doing what you told me to do!” She sobbed, raising her hands in front of her pleadingly.

Kilgrave sucked in air between his teeth. “Shut up. I didn’t tell you to be _nasty_ about it.” He pulled Danielle onto his knee. “Let’s play a game, and I want you to answer honestly. Sarah has been rude. We can both agree to that. What would you have her do?”

“Stand in the corner for an hour,” she suggested. Kilgrave arched a brow, he’d tell Jessica to stand in the corner. In fact, he has back when they were together. He could practically hear the woman relaxing just a bit.

Internally rolling his eyes, Kilgrave pretended to contemplate her suggestion. “Hm…try again.”

“Sing a funny song and dance?”

“ _Nope_. Granted, that’s amusing,” he muttered lowly as a grin slowly spread across his face. “Give me something else though.”

“Jumping jacks?”

Falling to her knees Sarah began hyperventilating and clasped her hands together in a silent prayer.

“Stop sniveling and get up. Honestly, she’s _six_!” He told the woman incredulously. “C'mon, Dani,” he urged, gently shaking her. “You can do better than that.”

He watched her struggle, brown eyes anxiously darting to him and the pathetic young woman losing it in the middle of their living room. He swallowed the need to snap at her to hurry up, Kilgrave wasn’t asking for anything difficult. “Shall I pick your punishment then Sarah? Do you want that? Answer me.”

“No!” She choked out, doubling over as if in pain.

Danielle sniffed and buried her face into his chest. “I– I don’t like this game very much, Mr. Kilgrave. Can I go home? Please?”

Oh great, now she was crying.

“Stop asking me that and stop crying. Try again.”

Danielle swallowed, her lashes fluttered against his now damp shirt. “C-can she…soap in her mouth?”

Kilgrave frowned. “That’s from that movie isn’t it? What is it?”

“A Christmas Story.”

“Oh yeah, right… _brilliant_.” Kilgrave got up, pausing for a moment to drop a kiss on top of her head. “Sarah, go to the kitchen.” He sidestepped the woman who was now rubbing her sore cheek to flop on the couch. His hand dived inbetween the cushions as he searched for the remote. “Come sit with me. Speaking of movies I feel like one right now.” He patted the space next to him with his free hand. “Get a bar of soap and stuff it in your mouth.”

Suddenly, the front door opened and slammed. Kilgrave shot a glance over his shoulder, almost forgetting that he had sent his men out on a couple of errands. Danielle got on her knees to peer over the couch but he dragged her back down. “‘Bout time. Did you run into any trouble?” A collection of no’s came from the men. “Then you’re done for today. Get in the corner and don’t say a word.” He ignored the dejected sigh coming from beside him, still searching for the remote. “Sarah, make us some popcorn while you’re in there!”  
Kilgrave made a small noise of triumph when his fingers curled around the remote. “There’s this film coming on, you’ll love it, one of my favorites actually.” Danielle didn’t say anything as she sat next to him. He felt his patience growing thin, children were so fickle. “Cheer up,” he told her.

Kilgrave flipped through the channels in comfortable silence, the smell of butter filled the room and made his mouth water. He eventually found the film and settled in. Sarah strode over, soap still in her mouth, and attempted to give him the bag of popcorn. “No. Put it in a bowl,” he spoke as if she were stupid and waved her away. Danielle giggled as the main character ran through the streets dressed up in a top hat, chasing the love of his life who happened to be running away from thebcops. 

“Good, isn’t it?” Danielle laid against him and nodded. “Not like Sarah, see, if you misbehave you get punished. Just like Sarah. But I’m not the bad guy here. If she really didn’t want to do it, she wouldn’t be doing it. She’s been with me for a few days now, hasn’t protested once. Say you understand.”

“I understand.”

“Now, your mum – _Jessica_ – is a different story. She’s the only one I can’t control like that. Do you know why?” Danielle shook her head. “ _Neither do I_. But, somehow that’s a fact. It just is. One day she decided that she didn’t want to anymore and so she did. Said I did things that I didn’t,” he said bitterly. “But _Sarah_ …Sarah doesn’t have a care in the world in that head of hers. Do you still feel bad for her?”

Danielle looked pitifully at the woman, ferling horrible at how she thought of the still earlier. She wanted to run and get away, but Kilgrave was bigger than her, and she didn’t want to get punished like the woman. She squeezed her eyes shut, a painful sob pushing up her suddenly tight throat. She couldn’t cry though, he told her not to. “I don’t know. I guess not.” Danielle held her breath, hoping that he didn’t ask if she was lying.

Sarah came back with the bowl of popcorn and he gratefully took it. “I know this might be hard for you to understand right now, but I want you to understand.”

“Understand what?”

“Lesson one, don’t get attached.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took forever to update! Uh, so, hope you enjoyed this chapter and Kilgrave brainwashing kids. I couldn't resist the film bit with the chase and the couple, I'm pretty sure Kilgrave (the absolute ledge) loves the movie Arthur, it's probably where he got the idea to woo Jessica.


End file.
